Block Phaser
'Basic Information' The Block Phaser is a machine that can make common blocks and certain items disappear and/or reappear. The Block Phaser is part of the Creativerse Wiring-System. It can be activated directly too though. 'How to unlock the crafting recipe' To unlock the Block Phaser crafting recipe you have to craft the following machines at least once: * a Sensor * a Logic Gate 'How to craft Block Phasers' To craft 1 Block Phaser, you'll need the following materials: * 3 Arcstones 'obtained from Keepas of any kind, either by killing them or taming them, feeding them and then harvesting from them, or from daily Login Chests * '''1 (block of) Magnetite, '''mined from the Fossil layer (accessible through most Caves) with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped, or obtainable from Night Rocksters and/or Rockzillas by hunting or pet-harvesting * '''2 Obsidian Slabs '''made from Obsidian bars in a Processor 'How to use Block Phasers One Block Phaser can make up to 8 blocks disappear and reappear that are in its reach in a row only 1 block wide. It's default direction is upwards when being placed, however a deactivated Block Phaser can be rotated to work sideways or downwards as well. You can fully rotate Block Phasers into all directions after deactivating them (with right-click or by pressing "f" while looking at them) by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item, so that all machine of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. The purpose of the Block Phaser is to make walls, floors, ceilings and the like disappear or appear under certain circumstances, usually when an activation device is being activated, like one or more Switches and/or Levers (only activatable by players on purpose), Pressure Plates (that will be activated when players and/or Creatures step on them), Sensors (usually when players and/or Creatures walk into the defined area that the Sensor/s watch over) and/or Number Pads (usually when the correct number is typed in). Most often, several Block Phasers are being placed next to each other to make a whole wall (for example of a labyrinth) or floor (for example of a bridge) disappear; and Block Phasers can be hidden under the floor, behind a wall or ceiling by excluding the one block over/in front of them when configuring them. It is not recommended to use Logic Gates set to "OR" wired to a Block Phaser, because it seems that activating two switches in sequence will cause the Block Phaser to receive two consecutive TRUE signals and this will then result in the phaser not being able to make blocks re-appear, but instead deleting them. A workaround for this is to use the setting "XOR" instead. This will make sure that the Logic Gates will never send a TRUE signal right after another TRUE. It can only go from TRUE to FALSE or the other way around. A Block Phaser can make liquids disappear and reappear, but since liquids extend by themselves, they can be tricky to handle and might change the settings of the Block Phaser after being used several times, especially when leaving and re-entering the area where the Block Phasers are at work. Not all objects can be used with the Block Phaser. Exceptions include machines, storage containers (since they might contain items) and many interactive objects. So to make certain machines, lamps, crafting stations or chests with items inside "appear", you will have to place them into a (small) space or room that you can "close" by placing blocks that you can then let disappear with the Block Phaser. 'How to wire Block Phasers' The Block Phaser is a Receiver with 1 input 'indicated by the '''Receive Hotspot ' that is supposed to be wired to an activation device like Switches, Sensors, Pressure Plates and/or Number Pads that will activate and/or deactivate the Block Phaser. This can be done when having the [[Wiring Tool|'''Wiring Tool]]' equipped'. Simply click on the "Receive" Hotspot and then connect the blue wire to the "Send" Hotspot of an activation device. Different kinds of Gates like Number Comparison Gates can be connected in between to define more exact (de)activation terms. For this purpose, connect the "Send" Hotspot of an activation device to the left "Receive" Hotspot of the operating gate, and then connect the "Send" Hotspot of the operating gate to the "Receive" Hotspot of the Block Phaser. Change the setting of the operating gate to your liking. For Number Pads, write the correct number code into the right input array (2) in their settings window and select "value" instead of "event". The Block Phaser does not send any signals to other machines. 'How to modify the settings of Block Phasers' * The settings of a Block Phaser cannot be changed as long as it is activated * Deactivate a Block Phaser by pointing your cursor at it, click the right button of your mouse (by default) or press "f" (as the default key) * While activated, the Block Phaser cannot be picked up, rotated nor modified. * When the Block Phaser is rotated after being configured it loses its setup for object dis-/reappearing. Interface (Menu) To open the Block Phaser interface window, you have to have a Wiring Tool equipped and then press the key "n'" (as the default key) when pointing at a deactivated Block Phaser in the game world with your cursor. Using this interface window, you can: * click on this icon to rename the Block Phaser for better organization * click on this icon to change the permission settings so other players (with a specific permission rank) aside from you can use or even take the machine, if you should wish to enable them to do so * toggle manual interaction - the Block Phaser can be "locked" by disabling the "can interact" button, so other players will not be able to use the Block Phasers directly, but instead will have to use/activate the connected activation device * de-/select specific blocks, objects or units of liquid to dis-/reappear - as said, only up to 8 blocks in a row in front of the Block Phaser * for easier wiring purposes, you can write a code word into the input array ("Receives") and write that same code word into the output array ("Sends") of an activation device 'How to change the permission settings of Block Phasers Wireable objects like Block Phasers can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled for all players with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Block Phasers by disabling the option "can interact". You can access this option when looking at a deactivated Block Phaser with a Wiring Tool equipped and typing "n" (as the default key) to open the inspection window. When disabling the option "can interact", other players cannot switch your Block Phasers on or off, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the according Block Phasers. If players are either builders or even admins on your player claim or on the game world (if the Block Phasers are not placed on any claimed land), then these players might not only activate/deactivate your Block Phasers, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Block Phasers that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of Block Phasers with their own Wiring Tool. Equip an Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) to open the wiring window of the Block Phasers. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on this padlock icon to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these objects will be set to "world builders" by default when placing a Block Phaser, and on player claims the permission will automatically be set to "claim builders" when this machine is placed. Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". When raising the permission level of Block Phasers with the padlock symbol, only their owner as well as players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of the machines can use their Wiring Tool to change the settings (including "can interact") of the machines, so that they can switch the Block Phasers on/off directly, or even pick them up and take them away. 'How to rename Block Phasers' You can rename Block Phasers like most other wireable objects by inspecting them when they are deactivated with an Wiring Tool equipped, and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a "pen" on it in the top right corner. (To inspect a Block Phaser, equip an Wiring Tool and type "n" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the deactivated Block Phaser that has been placed into the game world.) You can then type up to 30 characters into the labelling array of each Block Phaser and confirm this with "enter"/"return". This name/label will then be displayed instead of "Block Phaser" when pointing the cursor at it. Picking it up will reset its name to the default again though. Warning Block Phasers are still known to bug out frequently. They cannot deal well with liquids or lags, and sometimes they seem to "eat" blocks for no apparent reasons. The developers are still trying to fix this.Category:Wiring Category:Machines Category:Crafted Category:Wireable